


the brink

by Oparu (USSJellyfish)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Pon Farr, Sex Pollen, vague bits of Melinda May/Bobbi Morse and Melinda May/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSJellyfish/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: May accidentally touched an oh-eight-four and Bobbi, Phil and Hunter have to get creative to save her life.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	the brink

**Author's Note:**

> so it's crack sex fic where May accidentally gets Pon Farr. 
> 
> Many thanks to UnrequitedShip for helping me out.

Sweat runs down her neck, down her spine. The temperature in the quinjet is relatively normal, even a little cold because night's fallen. She sits, watching her fingertips tremble and glow with whatever that golden dust is. She didn't even touch the oh-eight-four, that's what makes it so frustrating. She brushed against it, through her jacket but whatever it is, this contagion is crawling up her fingers, sparkling down her veins towards her heart. 

Can't wear the jacket now, too hot. 

"May?" Phil passes her the bottle of water, hovering. His tongue flashes pink as he licks his lips and all she can think about is how that tongue will feel on her skin. He should kiss her, then lick his way down her neck. 

Bobbi releases her arm from the blood pressure cuff, shaking her head. "Pulse is way too fast, blood pressure's up ten points from earlier."

"So I'm having a heart attack?" Melinda shouldn't joke. All their faces are far too serious in a huddle around her, but that means she has to tease them. She's dying unless they can figure out what this is. 

"Not yet." Bobbi sighs, glancing at the dark control panel. "Simmons would have a better answer."

"We don't have Simmons, Bob," Hunter reminds them. King of stating the obvious. "We've got you and the rest of us who are much better at shooting things than science. No offense, sir."

Phil holds up a hand. "It's fine. Biology is definitely not my strongest subject. History, I can do a little better, but it's hard without power or internet." 

"That EMP was pretty intense. The quinjet is fried. We either get rescued by the team or we hike out to the nearest road."

May shuts her eyes instead of focusing on how attractive the curve of Bobbi's neck is. The way her hair's up in a ponytail leaves her skin exposed and she's so beautiful. She could rip off that shirt and show her a very good time. 

She's not, this isn't, but even Hunter looks not like his normal absolutely unattractive self and something is wrong if she's fantasizing about his hand stupid hand touching her knee.

Shake it off. 

Don't have a heart attack.

Simple. 

Don't die. 

"What did the stones around the oh-eight-four say?"

Phil opens up his notebook, checking his notes. "My translation is questionable without the database but I'd guess 'blood fever'. Something in the oh-eight-four causes a medical condition that's resolved through the ceremony."

"The ceremony meaning the orgy thing we saw in those statues? Because I'm not an anthropologist but I totally got that one."

Melinda leans back. The fuzzy sort of ache behind her eyes has built into a pounding that echoes her too fast heartbeat. "My head hurts."

Bobbi touches her temples, fingers light and caring. 

If she says her thighs hurt will she...? Dammit. Concentrate. Think about anything but the warmth of Bobbi's skin and how close she is. She could just--

"Hey, her heartrate got better when you touched her, just for a minute," Hunter pipes up. 

"Really?" Bobbi pulls her hands away and backs up and it's as if Melinda's been doused in flame. Without Bobbi (anyone really) close to her her skin's on fire again. 

"Go back," Phil says, watching the monitors in the emergency medkit. "Touch her face."

Melinda can do better than that, so she grabs Bobbi and pulls her close, dragging her head down from the clouds to kiss her. This is right, this is what she's supposed to be doing, kissing, pressing their bodies together, feeling her tongue.

"Bugger me," Hunter whispers, staring with his mouth wide open.

"May?" Bobbi says as she catches her breath. "Are you okay?"

"I needed too--"

"Look at her vitals," Bobbi says, staring at the lines that are back into the green, for the moment. "Kissing me brought them all back down, even her temperature."

"So that was it?"

"No, they're getting worse," Phil says. Is he blushing? What's wrong with his face?

"The sparkles are getting worse too."

"Sparkles?" 

"Look at her hands, her arms." Hunter touches her arm, turning it over so they can see the golden sparkles work their way up her skin. "They faded a bit when she pounced on Bob, but they're coming back." 

Melinda shivers when he touches her, moving closer. 

"Fuck."

"She finds me attractive," Hunter says, hands up. "That's not, I mean, I am, but not to May--"

"Okay, so it's some kind of libido enhancing oh-eight-four, maybe it was used in fertility rituals."

"Fuck or die?"

"It might be having a different effect on her, it's been hundreds of years, at least since anyone has touched that artifact." 

"Her vitals are worse again."

"My vision's getting blurry." Melinda waves her hand in front of her own eyes. "Kind of gold?"

"The sparkles are on your face, in your eyes." 

If Hunter's going to lean that close, she's going to kiss him.

Phil grabs her hand, and squeezes it. "We'll figure it out."

"I don't think we have much time." Bobbi looks at her vitals again, then crouches down to look at Melinda's eyes. 

"What can we try?" Phil says. 

She traces her thumb across his knuckles, and her entire being only cares about the touch of his skin to hers. 

"You're so warm." He releases her hand and she hisses. "Your fever's back."

"Those sparkles are getting pretty intense."

Bobbi and Hunter don't even look at each other, but somehow speak in unison.

"We have to have sex with her-"

"May needs a shag-"

"What?" Phil drops his hand from her forehead as if she's burnt him. "You can't--"

"Well, we usually share things," Hunter says, looking down a moment. "It's kind of our thing to do together."

"You and Bobbi are going to have sec with her."

Melinda peels off her boots, then reaches for her sweat-drenched t-shirt. "Great."

Phil's hands stop hers on her shirt. "Wait."

"We can't wait, Sir. It's amazing she hasn't had a heart attack already, or a stroke. If we don't do something to stop it, whatever this is, she'll die."

"Phil it's fine, Bobbi and Hunter are--" the hottest people she's ever seen right now in the moment and she shivers at the thought of touching them. 

"It's not fine--"

"It's just a little threesome, Sir, it's hardly our first."

"May?"

"Yes." She takes off her shirt, startling all of them as she stands up in her black bra. The sparkles have overtaken most of her skin, and they move within her skin, forming rivers down her belly. "I want them."

"Yeah, I get that." 

Bobbi and Hunter look at each other and start taking off their jackets and tac vests. Is Phil going to stay and watch? Is he going to join them?

Melinda looks at him, meeting his eyes, and with the clarity of fever dreams, she sees it. He wants her. That apprehension? He's jealous. 

Phil Coulson wants her.

Of course she wants him, she wants all living beings right this second, but he looks at Bobbi and Hunter and then at his feet and back at her and--

"Phil?"

"I'll just go look for the road-" he starts, but she stops him, catches his hand. Her fingers close around his robotic wrist and even that's enough for her to start fantasizing about knocking him to the deck and having her way with him. 

"You want it to be you." 

"I just want you to be all right"

"You're jealous of them."

"To be fair, most people are," Hunter says, but he looks at Bobbi and shrugs. "Coulson and her would work too. Kind of too bad though."

"Whatever we do, she needs to have sex as soon as possible, waiting could kill her."

Melinda touches Phil's chin, running her finger over his stubble up towards his lips. "What a difficult choice, let me have sex with them or admit you want me."

His eyes widen, and darken, and he feels it, he has to. "May--"

Her heart thuds in her chest, aching, burning, threatening... "Make a choice," she says, resting her hand on his chest. "You step up, or you step out of the way."

"May, you'll die if you don't--"

"I said Bobbi and Hunter are fine-"

Hunter smirks. "We're a little bit better than fine."

"Phil--" She rests both hands on his chest and looks up at him, melting into the idea of kissing him, standing on her tiptoes. "Just fuck me." 

Bobbi reminds him to keep the sensors on her temples, they need data. Hunter pats her shoulder and winks at Phil, then they're gone and she has her hands on his belt. 

"May--"

She doesn't have much left to tell him to hurry. Her control's sizzling away, burning as the gold sparks start to fill her vision. Tugging him down, she kisses him, hard and deep, nearly bruising her lips in her hurry. It helps, because with his tongue against hers, she can think a little. 

"I have to be on the brink of death before you admit you want me?"

Phil takes off his jacket and tosses it aside, then yanks off his t-shirt. "Do you want me to get Bobbi and Hunter back in here?"

"If you're going to be tentative about it."

"Tentative?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and tugs him close. "I might die in the time it'll take you to get me undressed."

Rolling his eyes, he kisses her, hard and demanding and maybe she might ive. His hands find her bra and when she bites his lip, he tugs it off. The rest of their clothing falls away, catching and sweaty skin, falling empty to the cold metal floor. She kisses him and he lifts her up, pressing her against the cold wall of the quinjet, her legs around his waist. He's inside her a moment later, desperately, drunk with worry but finally her heart starts to calm. 

Her vision starts to return as he stares into her eyes, filling her, thrusting up and in again and again. They don't have time for foreplay, and her first orgasm rushes up almost as an afterthought. Is she dead?

No, that wasn't a heart attack, though her chest is hot.

"Sir?" Bobbi's voice carries through the door. "Her vitals are better, but they're still--"

"Got it, thanks."

Melinda's feet rest on the deck and she laughs, pulling his hands to her breasts. "Maybe we bought ourselves some time for foreplay."

"I thought you didn't like it to take a long time?"

She tugs him close, her lips brushing his ear. "I just wanted you to touch me, and I hate waiting."

He sits her down on the bench, parting her thighs and rusing his hands up to slip inside of her. He wrenches another orgasm out of her with just his hands, and starts kissing her towards a third before she can even stop panting. 

It blurs after that. His skin, her skin, their breath and sweat. She gasps and cries and growls and moans. The sparks are in her and in him and behind her eyes and the last time she orgasms his inside her again, and over her and then she's on his lap, they're legs tangled together. 

The air shimmers above them and the gold rises from her skin as if becoming a mist. She sighs into his neck and the pulsing is gone. 

"Her vitals are stable," Bobbi says from the door, and there's a roughness to her voice, like she's been running. "We'll have to do some more tests."

"But she's stable?"

"Yes. Good work, Sir."

"Yeah, work, terribly hard work," Hunter teases.

"You thought he was sexy," Phil reminds her as she melts into his chest.

"I would have found any willing adult irresistible in that state."

"I'm flattered," he teases, brushing her damp hair from her forehead. "Glad I could be a warm body."

"You did all right." Her entire body tingles and she can barely move she's so content. "Good effort."

"Thanks."

"You're not going to say it?"

"What?"

"You rose to the occasion."

Phil kisses her forehead and groans. "I should have let you have that threesome."

"You couldn't."

"If that was what you wanted--" 

She holds his face, touching his mouth. "I wanted you."

His little smile is worth her brush with death. "Next time--"

"Oh there's a next time?"

Phil kisses her, this time soft and full of affection. "Oh yeah."

"Pretty cocky."

He groans as his fingers tease him and he twitches in her hand. "I might need a little recovery time."

"I think you earned it."

"I just saved your life."

Melinda lays back, her head on his chest beneath the emergency blanket. "You're welcome." 


End file.
